Trouble
by I'veElevated
Summary: This is the story of Blake Oliver, Beck's little sister. When she comes to HA from her boarding school things get fun. What happens when a mistake get's her out of the spotlight and kicked out of school? Find another one like, I don't know The Palm Woods


A/N : I know this should be on the crossover page but they don't get read much and It'll focus on the Victorious cast for only 2-3 chapters in the beginning to settle the situation. Then it's all BTR. Don't throw me flames please; you don't have to be mean to tell me you don't like it. OC contest later on.

Summary: This is the story of Blake Oliver, Beck's little sister. Their father finally agreed to let her leave her Canadian boarding school and come to Hollywood to go to HA with Beck. She gets her chance to shine but a small mistake that turns into a big deal gets her kicked-out. And it wasn't even her fault. What to do when your dream school kicks you out? Find another one; I don't know like… the Palm Woods.

_Italic =_ Peoples thoughts when there is no Pov.

Trouble

_This is going to be great._ Blake thought as she entered the school walls. She had dreamed of going to HA before Beck even grown an interest for the performing arts. She told Beck to go ahead of her since he went to see his sick friend to bring them soup or something before school. Must have been a really close friend. Blake made her way to the principal's office to get her schedule, locker number and other information before she tried to find her locker.

"Do you need help?" she looked up from her sheet to find a cute Afro-American boy standing before her. "You're new here right? I don't think I ever saw you, but you look familiar. I'd remember that face." Was he flirting? He was totally hot so it was appreciated. "Yeah I am. My name is Blake, I'm trying to find my locker but I don't get where it's supposed to be." He checked her sheet. "B205. It's right next to my friend's. She's a nice girl, come on I'll show you." She followed him and it was right where she had seen that beautiful red haired girl she couldn't stop looking at. The girl was giggling uncontrollably because her text messages ringtone was the sound of someone farting and people thought it was her. "Hahaha, it's not me it's my phone." She had said laughing and her laugh was so contagious, Blake started laughing in the hallway.

She returned to the present moment and thanked the guy. "No problem, by the way my name is André" "Well, thank you André. I kept saying this dude in my head." "What were you saying about 'this dude' in your head?" _Burned. Let's play it smooth, girl. _"Stuff. Like this dude is really nice to help me, this dude might be in my class; this dude was totally flirting with me. You know normal things" she replied with a wink. "And this dudette is totally making fun of me." André said.

The bell rang. First period she had music class with André and second she had French, her optional language class. She met Robbie and Rex who were also taking that class. Third she had singing lessons with Tori and Cat who invited her to have lunch with them. She joined them and Beck was there too. They talked to each other and the others were surprised they knew each other. Beck and Blake had assumed their friends had noticed the resemblance between them but no one said anything until the red haired girl spoke. "You guys are dressed exactly the same but not exactly." Cat said laughing. They rolled their eyes at her but understood what she meant. Their clothing style was really similar. The only difference was one was wearing guy clothes and the other well, girl clothes. "I guess it's another reason why people think we are twins." Blake said. Tori asked them where they knew each other from. "Beck didn't tell you guys? I'm his sister!" Everyone looked at them like they had two heads. "I thought they would notice, it's not like I talk about you all the time." They continued their conversation on how Beck was hiding things to them. "Hey, where's Jade?" Robbie asked. "Oh, she's sick." Beck replied. "She said she'll be here this afternoon though." After lunch they hung out outside for a bit before having to return inside for class.

.

Jade was pissed. Yeah, she was accused of being jealous for no reason but right now it wasn't one of those times. Beck was currently walking hand in hand in the hallways of Hollywood Arts with this girl. She had tanned skin, almond shaped brown eyes, full lips and amazing and smooth looking long brown hair. She was pretty. Jade wondered if he thought she was prettier than her. Hey were dressed exactly the same. Well, not the same but their style was the same. They were both wearing a dark blazer, white graphic shirt, beige skinny pants and combat boots. She also had the same exact tag Beck wore all the time. A bunch of questions were going through Jade's head; _was he going to dump her for this mysterious girl? Was she his ex from Canada that came all the way here for him? Was she nice? Would they rub it in her face?_ She wasn't taking any of that crap, she decided to just go over and find out.

As he saw her coming over she heard Beck telling her they should go. The girl's response came a little hurt. "Why?" Jade heard her say, "Are you ashamed of me or something? Let me guess, you don't want people seeing us together, is that it?" "Yeah, Beck answer her." Jade said. "Jade!" he exclaimed, "Hi, how are you doing, hehe" "Good. Who's your _friend_?" She totally emphasized that last word, almost spitting it. The girl smiled happily and offered her hand, "I'm Blake! I'm Beck's-" "Jade, Beck's girlfriend." The Goth girl said, cutting Blake's end of sentence. Blake turned to Beck, an interrogating look on her face. "Girlfriend, eh? You never told _me _you had a girlfriend." He just shrugged, "I don't have to tell you everything. Last time I checked, you didn't tell me about you and Aaron dating." They were about to continue arguing when Jade remembered something. "Wait a sec, she dated Aaron? Your best friend Aaron?" "He is NOT my best friend anymore." Jade noticed how Beck was a little angry when he said that. So is ex-girlfriend dated his best friend but they are still holding hands in the hallway. Weird. Jade kept shooting her dirty looks. Well, death glares too. "So what is your next class?" Beck asked his friend. "My teacher is Mr. Sikowitz." She replied. Same as Jade and Beck. They walked through the halls to the crazy teacher's class and entered just as the bell rang.

"Oooh, new student." the weird man said. "Tell us about yourself." She seemed to shrink into her seat when all the heads turned to her. Maybe it was because of Jade trying to kill her with her eyes. Beck talked, "Her name is Blake, she-" "She can talk for herself Beck!" Jade barked. "… So yeah, my name is Blake, I'm from Canada and I like to sing, dance and act. I'm a very talkative person and I love to use smiley faces in my texts. I'm the relaxed kind of dudette and I don't like it when people shoot me dirty nasty looks." She said that last one, turning to look at Jade. "You all know my older brother Beck; I'm kind of like him but in a girly way." Jade spit out her coffee. First, the girl totally talked about her in her little speech and second BECK'S SISTER? Jade wondered how she hadn't noticed. The skin colour, the eyes, gorgeous hair, Beck and her looked almost the same. Not too much because it would be creepy. Everybody started chattering and asking a bunch of questions to Beck. After this brief pause, Sickowitz asked the class to go back to calm and that day's lesson, which was 'How to Die'.

"Faking death is really difficult. There are so many ways of losing life; suicide, accidents, murder, illness, natural death. You have to think of it. How would it feel?" After teaming them up in two pairs, Sickowitz instructed them to make a short scene where one of the characters should die. Of course, Tori was with Jade, Beck with Cat, Robbie asked to be with his puppet and Blake found herself paired up with André. "I'll attribute a way of death to each of you and by next week you will each have to present your scene in front of the class." _So Tori and André are pretty cool. Cat is really funny and Robbie is nice although he is a little weird and his puppet was kind of rude. Jade kind of scares me though. This year here is going to be fuuuuuun._


End file.
